Blondeur & Trahison
by Licy Dreamlight
Summary: [Comment une simple couleur peut bouleverser le quotidien des habitants du Sanctuaire ?] Camus fronça les sourcils. Depuis le matin, c'était comme cela. Aucun garde ne semblait vouloir lui faire face et les comportements des autres Or étaient loin d'être plus compréhensible. [Défi]


.

 **Petit OS pour tenter de se remettre dans le bain.  
**

Sora-Sama m'avait un jour demandé si je pouvais écrire un MiloxCamus. Il aura fallu que je vois la couverture du manga de Saintia Shô pour trouver l'inspiration.

.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Blondeur & Trahison**

 **.**

 **. .**

Camus fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux trois fois avant de continuer sa route. C'était bien ses seules réactions montrant son étonnement en voyant chaque habitant du Sanctuaire se détourner de lui dès qu'il approchait.

Depuis le matin, c'était comme cela. Aucun garde ne semblait vouloir lui faire face et les comportements des autres Or étaient loin d'être plus compréhensible. Kanon et Deathmask ricanaient dès qu'ils le croisaient ; Aphrodite, après avoir crié à la traitrise le regardait maintenant avec les yeux larmoyant rempli de pitié ; Marine tempêtait contre Aiola en lui promettant mille tortures s'il suivait l'exemple de l'arachnide et Saga souriait comme un bienheureux devant toutes ces réactions.

Impassible pour ne pas déroger à sa réputation de Saint de glace, Camus continua son avancé à travers le Sanctuaire. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de la bêtise des autres chevaliers. Milo était de retour.

Depuis l'aube, le cosmos flamboyant qu'il ressentait, prouvait que son propriétaire était revenu de sa mission. Normalement, une telle information aurait dû lui faire plaisir car elle soulageait son angoisse. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Milo était impétueux, fougueux, stupide… Quand il disait stupide, il ne parlait pas en termes d'intelligence mais en termes de mentalité. Milo se croyait invulnérable, adepte des missions d'espionnage et/ou d'assassinat avait la particularité de toujours se mettre dans des situations périlleuses et risquait toujours sa vie sans considération pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Comme lui…

Son cœur se serra. Il était déjà mort une fois lors de la guerre du Sanctuaire. Il savait que cela avait été son destin de chevalier et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'accomplir son devoir. Seulement, lorsque Hadès l'avait ramené à la vie, lorsqu'il avait endossé le surplis noir du Verseau pour retourner au Sanctuaire et qu'il avait senti le cosmos de Milo, la vague de douleur et de culpabilité avait failli le ramener à la tombe tant son cœur saignait.

Milo était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il avait, de suite, su qu'il ne pourrait lui faire face pour le tuer. Heureusement le destin avait été en sa faveur. Bien sûr, il avait souffert de s'en prendre à ses frères d'armes mais le lien qui l'unissait à Milo depuis l'enfance était indestructible.

Pour le Sanctuaire, il était le chevalier d'Or du Verseau, un saint de glace dont le calme et l'intelligence étaient reconnue de tous. Pour Milo, il était Camus, l'ami, le frère, l'amant. Il rougit en y songeant.

Même s'ils étaient inséparables depuis leur jeunesse, leur mise en relation était récente. Elle datait même de leur renaissance. Il avait dû mourir en premier pour comprendre ce qu'il perdait et ne voulait plus jamais revivre pareille situation.

La voix d'un garde près du terrain d'entrainement le sortit de ses pensées.

« Il est vraiment blond ? »

Camus se faufila derrière une colonne avant que les deux gardes ne le remarquent et se taisent comme tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Peut-être comprendra-t-il enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui, le Poisson lui a même lancé une rose noire en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. »

Le chevalier d'Or du Verseau se retint de s'indigner. Depuis quand les gardes raccourcissaient leur titre ? C'était Chevalier d'Or du Poisson. Un peu de respect tout de même.

« Si ce n'était pas pour plaisanter, pourquoi cette nouvelle couleur ? »

« Pour une fille. » Répondit l'autre soudain nerveux. « Paraît qu'y a des années, lors d'une mission, il était blond lorsqu'il l'a sauvé d'une possession divine ennemi. C'était une gamine à l'époque et maintenant c'est une Saintia aguerrie. »

Camus se mordit la langue. Entre le chevalier de bronze d'Andromède et cette Santia, combien y avait-il de réceptacle ennemi parmi les rangs d'Athéna ?

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il se balade maintenant avec les cheveux blonds. »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que la réponse ne vienne avec hésitation.

« Cette Saintia, Shoko, je crois, devait voir le Pope donc il l'a accompagné. La teinture était pour être sûr qu'elle le reconnaisse. »

Nouveau silence.

« Elle est belle ? » Voulu tout de même savoir l'autre.

Depuis que Saori Kido avait accepté son destin de déesse, elle avait abrogé la loi obligeant le port du masque pour le Saintia.

« Oui. Elle l'est. » Confirma le premier garde avant que les deux hommes se regardèrent songeur. « Pas un mot au Verseau. » Finirent-ils par déclarer d'une même voix.

La gorge nouée Camus revint sur ses pas en usant d'un des sentiers annexes qu'utilisaient les serviteurs pour éviter la traversée du Grand Escalier. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir ses frères d'armes en traversant de nouveau leurs temples.

Remontant lentement, il sentit un grand sentiment de vide le saisir lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau son temple. Sans Milo, il n'avait aucune raison de rester au Sanctuaire. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il retourne se ressourcer en Sibérie.

« Camus ! »

Camus serra les dents avant de se retourner pour faire face au chevalier qui venait à grand pas vers lui en souriant. La blondeur éclatante de ses cheveux lui confirma que ce n'était pas de simples rumeurs que les gardes colportaient.

« Milo. Il semble que ta mission t'a permis de batifoler vers de nouveaux horizons. »

Milo fronça les sourcils devant cet accueil si étrange et glacial. Il n'avait pas manqué les mots emprunt de jalousie et le ton hostile qu'avait pris la voix du Verseau.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il fallu toute la retenue du Verseau pour ne pas céder à la vue des yeux de chiot rempli de confusion de Milo. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'assurer une immunité totale face à un tel regard.

« Je ne te savais pas si lâche. » S'empressa d'ajouter Camus pour garder contenance et éviter de craquer. « Si tu voulais annuler notre relation, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire directement. »

Sa voix qu'il voulait ferme sonne si faible et fragile à ses oreilles qu'il en est lui-même choqué. Les yeux écarquillés, Milo est lui aussi sous le choc. Le souffle court, il eut l'impression de recevoir une forte décharge de cosmos en plein estomac.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ?! »

Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Camus s'approfondit.

« Tu m'as trompé. »

« Trom…Trompé… » Balbutia Milo avec lenteur et difficulté. Comment son Camus pouvait penser pareille chose ? « C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu changé la couleur de tes cheveux ?! »

Milo hoqueta alors qu'un éclair de réalisation le foudroya enfin.

Il se rappelait comment au cours des années, il avait fais tout son possible pour renforcer son lien avec sûr, leur amitié était assez évidente et il savait que même si son chevalier de glace ne le montrait pas, Camus l'aimait d'un amour aussi brûlant que le sien; mais il avait voulu un signe, un symbole concret de leur relation.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour trouver l'idée parfaite et ce n'était que quelques jours avant le départ de Camus en Sibérie, qu'il l'avait convaincu de se teindre les cheveux en guise de souvenir. D'ailleurs, même si le bleu qu'ils avaient utilisé comme base s'était décliné en deux teintes opposées sur leurs chevelures, chacun avait arboré fièrement sa nouvelle coloration.

« Tu as rompu notre promesse… » Finit Camus en se détournant.

Milo sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des épaules voûtées de son amant. Camus incarnait la force indestructible de la glace. Toujours droite et mortelle.

Le voir même légèrement voûté était une aberration que Milo n'aurait jamais voulu voir et savoir qu'il était responsable d'une telle situation l'horripilait.

« Camus… » Chuchota Milo avant de s'empresser de le rattraper. « C'est un quiproquos ! Chaque fois que je vais au Japon, je suis obligé de me décolorer les cheveux pour ne pas être attaqué par les Saintia. » Se plaçant devant Camus pour lui couper le chemin, Milo se frotta la nuque de nervosité. « Du moins c'est ce que Saga m'a dis du temps où il était Pope. C'est devenu une habitude avec le temps. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Camus frissonna en voyant la mine coupable de Milo laisser place à un visage mi-contrit, mi-amusé.

« Vraiment 'Mus. Autant je suis choqué que tu penses que mon amour pour toi puisse un jour disparaître et autant te voir jaloux au point de faire une crise titille mes instincts. »

Camus fut totalement pris au dépourvu en sentant soudainement des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court mais rempli de douceur. Gage d'excuse et de tendresse.

« Tu sais que je n'aimerai jamais que toi. » Souffla Milo en posant son front contre celui de Camus.

Les joues rouges, Camus le regarda fixement, cherchant toutes traces de mensonge, avant de le repousser fermement.

« Je vais fermer les yeux sur cette 'erreur' si tout redevient normal dans une heure. » Déclara le chevalier du Verseau en désignant les cheveux de Milo. « Et je ne suis PAS jaloux. » Finit-il d'une voix ferme.

Le voyant s'éloigner la tête haute, Milo ne put retenir le large sourire qui marqua ses traits à l'entende du ton confiant et intransigeant de son amant. Voilà le Camus qu'il aimait.

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **.**

 **Oui, j'aime trouver des explications pour lier les divergences entre les animes et les mangas de Saint Seiya. Vous avez déjà dû le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?  
**

 **Pour rappel :** dans le manga Camus est roux et Milo est Blond tandis que dans l'anime, Camus a les cheveux d'un bleu-vert et Milo les cheveux d'un bleu foncé.


End file.
